onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Discussioni utente:Stenogo
Benvenuto Ciao Stenogo, benvenuto su OnePiece Wiki Italia! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina "ciurma di Cappello di paglia". Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! -- Zuirdj (Discussione) 17:59, dic 7, 2009 ciao! appena puoi dimmi come va la modifica alla pagina iniziale! -- Milo91_cf Vorresti contribuire in maniera determinante su questa wikia? Contattami che organizziamo i lavori! Per contattarmi clicca la mia firma e passa alla "talk page". Meganoide 11:28, mag 9, 2010 (UTC) Ottimi lavori quelli di oggi! Ma piuttosto che creare le più varie categorie e i template, non sarebbe meglio lavorare sugli articoli? --Meganoide 19:15, mag 27, 2010 (UTC) Sai che io e te qui siamo gli unici a lavorare? Tu sei un amministratore? Io ho fatto richiesta per diventarlo. A quanto pare serve che tu dichiari di accettare la mia "promozione". Se sei d'accordo dovresti dirlo in inglese qui. Saluti. --Meganoide 19:31, mag 27, 2010 (UTC) Scusa, ma sai leggere i messaggi? Sai rispondere? Gradirei che mi dicessi qualcosa. Ad esempio, la pagina Little Garden l'hai copiata da qualche sito o l'hai scritta da solo? --Meganoide 17:08, mag 30, 2010 (UTC) Ehm, sono un maschio o almeno così dicono, sicuro di volere chattare con me? Ma dato che saresti felice se venissi promoss'a' significa che hai scritto anche a quella Sarah Manley? --Meganoide 18:29, giu 1, 2010 (UTC) Grazie mille. Prometto di abbassare le tasse, combattere l'inquinamento... e tutte le cose che dicono i politici. Scherzi a parte, non so bene come si fanno tutte le cose che tra qualche giorno potrò fare. Dovrò farci un po' la mano. Ho solo una cosa da chiederti: gli articoli che crei (o che importi e traduci come faccio io) li scegli a caso o stai seguendo un ordine? --Meganoide 12:16, giu 2, 2010 (UTC) C'è un problema che ho visto sulla pagina che hai creato Long Ring Long Land. Su wikipedia dice che l'anello è visibile una volta ogni tre anni, sulla OP wikia in inglese dice una volta all'anno. Qual è quella giusta? --Meganoide 12:37, giu 2, 2010 (UTC) Un ultimo disturbo per oggi. Mi sembra di notare che i tuoi articoli sono copiati e incollati da wikipedia. Ecco... come dire... questo è male. Non per il copiare, ma per la fonte. Wikipedia non ha la licenza di mettere più di una foto per pagina, e molti personaggi li mette sulla stessa (vedi ad esempio le undici supernove). Così facendo vengono fuori due righe su ciascuno, e QUESTO è il male. Sulla OP wikia inglese ogni personaggio, anche se minore, ha la propria pagina personale. Io le prendo da lì, piuttosto che prendere le cose da wikipedia. Mi è sembrato che anche tu lo faccia ogni tanto, ma altre volte copi le misere cinque righe di wikipedia. La mia proposta è di usare sempre il sito inglese. Se hai difficoltà a tradurre nessun problema, posso farlo io. Traduci quello che puoi e io facci il resto. Che ne dici? Meganoide 13:10, giu 2, 2010 (UTC) Io traduco perchè so la lingua, non uso traduttori perchè scrivono frasi senza senso. Primo contatto da amministratore Gaudio, gaudio, habemus amministratore. A parte questo vorrei chiederti un favore: io sono negato con le immagini, salvarle, metterle nelle pagine, eccetera. Se ti dessi un elenco di pagine che ho tradotto ma senza metterci le immagini, ci penseresti tu? Prendendole dalla wikia inglese o da dove vuoi. Alcune di queste hanno già le immagini, perchè ci hai pensato tu (ad esempio Rotta Maggiore) altre perchè le ho messe io da quella vecchia (esempio Governo Mondiale). Lo farai? Io intanto te le scrivo: * Agalmatolite * Reverse Mountain * Cento anni del grande vuoto * Vegapunk * Fasce di bonaccia * Linea Rossa * Nuovo Mondo * Raftel * Log Pose * Eternal Pose * Frutti del diavolo * Zoo Zoo * Rogia * Paramisha Grazie e ciao. --Meganoide 17:55, giu 3, 2010 (UTC) E un'altra cosa: non creare pagine di cui si parla ultimamente, come il regno di Goa, monte Corbo eccetera. Sono luoghi che non hanno ancora una traduzione ufficiale, quindi potrebbero essere sbagliati. --Meganoide 19:03, giu 3, 2010 (UTC) Troppo in fretta Scusa, ma vai troppo in fretta. Fai mille pagine al giorno, ma con errori: a volte scrivi (o meglio, non correggi) "Rubber" e altri nomi; le pagine essendo in inglese vanno tradotte; prendi dal sito sbagliato le pagine, quindi vanno rifatte... Io devo riguardarle una a una e vedere se vanno bene, non è un lavoro da poco! Per favore rallenta il ritmo. Ci sono varie cose che potresti fare anche se mi sembra di capire che per tradurre usi un traduttore: quando traduci le frasi poi rileggile e sistemale in modo che suonino bene. Ma ecco la mia richiesta principale: dedicati ai template. Sono un lavoro che io non so fare (per via delle immagini); sono carini e dovrebbe essere piacevole; sono utili. Però anche qui stai attento, ho beccato un paio di "Rubber" al posto di "Monkey D. Rufy". E a proposito, per le categorie... non mettere categorie senza senso come i pesi e le altezze, o le taglie. Ti propongo, quando hai finito con i template, di scorrerti tutti i luoghi e di controllare che abbiano le categorie giuste: *"luogo/DOVE SI TROVA" *specificare se è isola, regno, villaggio, bar, eccetera Poi magari fai lo stesso con i personaggi, ricordando di mettere: *"umano" o "animale" (non specificare l'animale!!!) *"maschio" o "femmina" E magari controlla le altre categorie. Io parlo di queste due perchè sono le più ovvie ma molto spesso mancano! Tutto questo, template e categorie, senza creare nuovi articoli nel frattempo. Sei d'accordo? Quando hai finito queste due cose avvisami che ti dirò a che punto sono io. A presto. --Meganoide 16:57, giu 4, 2010 (UTC) Una nota: le categorie "nobili mondiali" e "luoghi del mare orientale" ti spiacerebbe metterli con le minuscole? --Meganoide 17:51, giu 5, 2010 (UTC) Come va? Come procede il lavoro? Ho visto che hai creato qualche template e anche sitemato le categorie di qualche pagina. Ottimo lavoro, anche se ovviamente non è finito. Con il nome template, io intendo anche quelli in fondo alla pagine, in cui ci sono le pagine collegate a quella che si sta leggendo. Mi raccomando continua così! Io nel frattempo ho quasi finito di rileggere e tradurre le pagine create da te e sistemare un paio di errori presenti in alcune. Tra una e l'altra anch'io ho sistemato molte categorie e vari redirect fastidiosi. --Meganoide 18:35, giu 8, 2010 (UTC) Narutopedia Non conosco l'argomento, quindi rischierei di fare errori. Inoltre la pagina è troppo lunga, ci metterei troppo tempo e devo lavorare su questa wikia, anche perchè ora sono da solo dato che da una settimana circa non contribuisci. Dammi una mano su questa e avrò tempo per aiutare te su quell'altra. --Meganoide 13:40, giu 18, 2010 (UTC) Grazie mille per i tuoi contributi. Sia per le (mi sembrano due) pagine create, sia per le immagini aggiunte. A questo proposito, ci sarebbero alcune pagine in cui gradirei mettessi le immagini. Ora te le dico: * Imperatori * Pacifista * Isola degli uomini-pesce * Rivoluzionari Magari in realtà qualcuna di queste non ha immagini da aggiungere. Ora mi metto a tradurre le pagine che hai creato, (Kuraigana e Karakuri), poi traduco un po' di quella pagina di Narutopedia, ok? Ciao. --Meganoide 11:33, giu 30, 2010 (UTC) Bentornato. Hai messo le immagini nelle pagine qui sopra? Ci sono altre pagine in cui potresti aggiungere le immagini: prova a girare un po' a caso e quando vedi una pagina senza immagini le aggiungi. Se invece vuoi crare qualche pagina, puoi fare quelle che vuoi: non c'è nulla di urgente. Io ad esempio sto creando la pagina Ambizione, che ritengo importante, ma prima ho fatto le quattro pagine sui quattro mari, che francamente interessano poco e sono facili. --Meganoide 11:35, set 16, 2010 (UTC) Quando aggiungi un box personaggio alla pagina di un personaggio ti costerebbe tanto tradurre quel poco che c'è da tradurre? Ad esempio Dragon che da "leader of the revolutionaries" diventa "leader dei rivoluzionari", oppure "prima apparizione: chapter 100" che diventa "prima apparizione CAPITOLO 100". Non ti costa molto. A parte questo potresti aggiungere le immagini alla pagina Sentomaru che in inglese è "Sentoumaru"? Anche con le didascalie in inglese va bene, che tanto le traduco dopo io. --Meganoide 17:07, ott 18, 2010 (UTC) : Ci sono altre immagini oltre a quella del box, nella pagina "Sentoumaru". Puoi aggiungere anche quelle per favore? Copiare da Wikia Le pagine Atacchan e Kong, copiate pari pari da Wikipedia, sono state cancellate. Due righe di certo non vanno bene. E non è come sembra, e cioè che meglio poco che niente: del niente ce ne accorgiamo e ci ricordiamo che bisogna farle; se ci sono solo due righe ci dimentichiamo che vanno ampliate, o meglio rifatte. Se sai l'inglese puoi copiare dalla wikia inglese e tradurre, altrimenti copia e basta. In questo caso però non mille pagine al giorno, che non riusciamo a tradurle velocemente. Scegli pagine piccole e copiane poche. Dedicati alle immagini, ai template... da fare ce n'è, ma non copiare da wikipedia! --Meganoide 21:09, nov 2, 2010 (UTC) Perfetti i tuoi ultimi contributi, come la creazione delle pagine sui pirati di Roshio, e i pirati Piggy, oltre alla solita aggiunta di immagini e template a molte pagine, che io non saprei fare. Davvero, senza di te le pagine farebbero schifo; un mio amico dice "una pagina senza immagini è come una donna senza tette" e ha ragione! Però ti scrivo anche per ricordarti che devi creare il template "ship box" che hai usato sulla pagina Thriller Bark!!! Altrimenti non appare! Grazie e buona continuazione di lavoro. --Meganoide 18:20, nov 4, 2010 (UTC) E magari anche il template con tutti i personaggi, credo che vada ancora creato. --Meganoide 18:43, nov 4, 2010 (UTC) Ciao, avrei due cose importanti da farti fare. Se escono bene... che colpo che sarebbe per questo sito! Si tratta, in tutti e due i casi, di template molto complicati, che puoi copiare da dove vuoi. Io conosco due siti in cui ci sono, ma non ci ho capito niente e non riesco a ottenere lo stesso effetto. Probabilmente succede perchè ognuno dei due template ne contiene almeno un altro. Passiamo dunque a spiegare i dettagli: la prima cosa che vorrei creare è una specie di tabella con le curiosità. La vedi anche sulla pagina principale della wikia inglese, però... lì sono poche, e la metà sono pure poco interessanti. Quello che speravo di creare, o meglio che tu creassi, è un elenco molto lungo di curiosità, e poi una specie di template che ne seleziona una decina a caso tra quelle. Quindi ogni volta che uno entra sul sito ne vede sempre alcune diverse. Che ne pensi? Per creare quel template che ne seleziona alcuni a caso puoi copiarlo, non so bene dove di preciso, dal sito www.nonciclopedia.wikia.com; lo vedi anche sulla pagina principale, è usato sia per il loro template "annunci e mercatino", sia per il template "lo sapevate?" La seconda si riferisce a un quiz, come si vede sulla wikia in inglese. Anche lì mi piacerebbe creare molte domande e poi quel template ne sceglierebbe un po', così il quiz sarebbe sempre diverso! Che ne pensi? Fammi sapere. Ciao. --Meganoide 18:18, nov 13, 2010 (UTC) È un piacere vedere che sei tornato! Ricorda, però, che qui non copiamo e incolliamo da wikipedia, come tu hai fatto per la pagina "Comir". La pagina che hai creato tu è lunga dieci righe. La pagina inglese, invece, è molto più lunga. Eccola qui. Quindi noi prendiamo le informazioni da lì e poi ovviamente le traduciamo. --Meganoide 12:39, feb 22, 2011 (UTC) Altre wiki Ciao! Ho visto che sei attivo su molte wiki italiane, quindi potresti aggiungere le wiki che riguardano manga/fumetti/anime al template in prima pagina? (comune a tutte le wiki) E sarebbe una buona idea creare le pagine delle wiki sulla wiki centrale italiana, mi sono accorto solo di recente che esisteva la wiki sui cavalieri dello zodiaco, quindi controlla che non ne manchi nessuna! Inoltre nella wiki centrale puoi chiedere assistenza nel forum. Facebook Ciao! Abbiamo recentemente creato la fan page della wiki su facebook! Se vuoi aggiungila alle tue pagine e suggeriscila ai tuoi amici! C'è anche il box nella pagina principale. Ho visto che hai fatto la wiki di Mila e Shiro, l'ho aggiunta al footer dei manga. Se vuoi, aggiungilo anche là! Ah ho aggiornato il link alla pagina facebook, se vuoi aggiungici! Hey, I was searching for Dial transportation pictures and came across the Dial snowboard you uploaded. I was wondering where did you get it from because I would like to find more such 'design sheet' pictures. I found one of Laki too but I can't seem to find the source of the, i.e if they are from some databook or something. I have all the currently avaliable databooks but didn't find any such 'design sheet' in them. I would really appreciate it if you could tell me where did you found it. Thanks in advance, Valentina News Ciao, volevo informarmi se continuavi a seguire questa wiki o se semplicemente stai editando su altre wiki, non ti preoccupare era solo da capire quanti degli utenti che abbiamo stanno ancora usando il proprio account o se non hanno più avuto accesso al Wikia network. Nel frattempo, se non lo hai già saputo, puoi seguirci oltre che su Facebook anche su Twitter, nonché sulla wiki-risposte One Piece SBS, mi raccomando passaparola a tutti i tuoi amici a cui piace One Piece! Ci faresti un grande favore, abbiamo bisogno di utenti! Ciao. Puoi dedicarti a quello che vuoi. Meganoide 11:09, mag 24, 2012 (UTC) Che succede, sei scomparso di nuovo? Hai già cambiato idea? Non hai più voglia di contribuire? Lascia perdere quella schifezza di Drawn Together, non vedi che quei due che ci lavorano sono solo due incapaci? --Meganoide 14:52, mag 25, 2012 (UTC) Vedremo... --Meganoide 17:29, mag 26, 2012 (UTC) Ma cosa succede? Le immagini che carichi sono senza fonte, senza licenza e senza categorie! Ho dovuto cancellarle! In futuro ricordati di metterle! Se non sai come si fa basta dirmelo e te lo spiego! --Meganoide 19:28, mag 27, 2012 (UTC) E che dire della pagina Elmy? Due righe copiate da wikipedia??? Non va mica bene così! Puoi guardare la pagina inglese qui: molto meglio, non trovi? Descrizioni più lunghe, più immagini e soprattutto le categorie! Di certo questa wiki non è diventata più bella copiando da wikipedia! --Meganoide 19:40, mag 27, 2012 (UTC)